The present invention relates to a shielding connector which is employed for interconnecting, for example, personal computers.
Recently it has become quite usual with government offices and private corporations to build up a telecommunication network in which various equipments such as personal computers or word processors are interconnected for direct data transmission and reception therebetween.
In the case of interconnecting personal computers or the like, shielded cables are usually employed for the purpose of preventing the effects of external noise. Conventionally, a shielded cable of a length corresponding to the distance between the units to be interconnected is prepared and plugs are attached to both ends of the cable and then the plugs are inserted into sockets of the units, establishing electrical connection therebetween.
The conventional method involves the troublesome work of preparing a shielded cable of a length corresponding to the distance between the units to be interconnected and connecting plugs to the both ends of the cable. These tasks may be easy for those engaged in electric work but are difficult for unskilled persons.
It would be very convenient if such units could be interconnected by simply connecting together a required number of extension cables each of which has been provided with plugs at its opposite ends and has a predetermined length. In the past, however, since there has not been available any means for interconnecting such extension cables in a plug-socket relation, all connecting tasks have been entrusted to skilled persons.